dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Xiu
Zhang Xiu '''was a general of Liu Biao who later fought against Cao Cao. After Wan Castle, he joined his forces. Biography Zhang Xiu, who hailed from Zuli in Wuwei, was a junior relative to Zhang Ji, General of the Agile Calvary. When Bian Zhang and Han Sui revolted in Liang Province, one Qu Sheng of Jincheng attacked Liu Jin, prefect of Zuli, and killed him. Zhang Xiu was a minor officer in the prefecture office at that time, and he tracked Qu Sheng down and killed him. All within the commandery praised him for that. Thus Zhang Xiu gathered many young people to himself and became a formidable force in the neighbourhood. After Dong Zhuo’s defeat, Zhang Ji and Li Jue among others attacked Lu Bu to avenge Dong Zhuo – this has been recorded in Dong Zhuo’s biography. Zhang Xiu followed Zhang Ji’s banner, and for his military merits he was eventually promoted to General who Establishes Loyalty, and made Marquis of Xuanwei. Zhang Ji returned to garrisonat Hongnong. Because his soldiers were famished, he led a raid on Rang in the south. However, he was hit by a stray arrow and died. Zhang Xiu took over his troops, stationed himself at Wan, and allied with Liu Biao. Cao Cao marched south and as he arrived at the Yu River, Zhang Xiu and some others led their men to surrender. Cao Cao took Zhang Ji’s widow, and Zhang Xiu loathed him for that. Hearing that Zhang Xiu was displeased, Cao Cao devised a plan in secret to murder him. However, the plan was discovered, and Zhang Xiu surprise-attacked Cao Cao. Cao Cao lost the battle and two of his sons died. Zhang Xiu returned to defend Rang, and despite many years of fighting, Cao Cao was unable to conquer the city. '''Zhang Xiu (died 207) was a minor warlord during the late Han Dynasty era of Chinese history. He eventually surrendered to Cao Cao in 200. Having contributed greatly to the decisive Battle of Guandu and subsequent campaigns against the heirs of Yuan Shao, Zhang Xiu died en route Liucheng (柳城) on a campaign to conquer the Wuhuan tribe in 207. Born in Zuli (祖厲, present day Jingyuan, Gansu), Zhang Xiu was a distant nephew of General of Valiant Cavalry (驃騎將軍) Zhang Ji (張濟), who served the tyrannical warlord Dong Zhuo. After Dong Zhuo's death in 192, his former subjects, including Zhang Ji, waged a coup and took over the capital Chang'an. For his part in the coup, Zhang Xiu was also promoted to General who Builds Loyalty (建忠將軍) and conferred the title of Marquis Xuanwei (宣威侯). After Zhang Ji's death, Zhang Xiu took over his uncle's troops and occupied Wancheng (宛城, present day Nanyang, Henan). He allied himself with Liu Biao, governor of Jingzhou (荆州) and a major warlord of the time. In 197, Cao Cao began his expansion south. When Cao Cao's force came to the Bai River (白河), Zhang Xiu promptly surrendered and was allowed to keep control of Wancheng. Cao Cao then took Zhang Ji's widow as a concubine, which angered Zhang Xiu. Cao Cao heard of Zhang Xiu's displeasure and plotted to kill the latter. However, the plan was leaked and Zhang Xiu waged the surprise attack known as the Battle of Wancheng against Cao Cao. Cao Cao's personal bodyguard Dian Wei died defending the front gate to the camp so that Cao Cao could escape through the back. In the hasty retreat, Cao Cao's eldest son Cao Ang offered his own horse to his father, whose steed was felled by enemy arrows, and was killed by the pursuers. Henceafter, Cao Cao had sent forces to attack Zhang Xiu for years without success. In 200, however, Zhang Xiu took the council of advisor Jia Xu and surrendered to Cao Cao again. Leaving past feuds behind them, Cao Cao took Zhang Xiu's hands and threw a banquet for him. Cao Cao also proposed a marriage between his son Cao Jun (曹均) and Zhang Xiu's daughter. At that time Cao Cao was fighting against the northern warlord Yuan Shao in the decisive Battle of Guandu. Having performed well during the conflict, Zhang Xiu was soon promoted to General who Defeats the Qiang (破羌將軍). In 207, Zhang Xiu died en route Liucheng in a northern campaign against the Wuhuan tribe. He was conferred the posthumous title of Marquis Ding (定侯), literally meaning the steadfast marquis. Category:Characters Category:Qin Warriors Category:Confederate Officers Category:Local Thugs